


Живая вода

by thett



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: про Юри, беса и принцессу





	

**Author's Note:**

> для Кеша

За далекими горами острова Кюсю, за Симоносэкским проливом, между трех вулканов - Кудзю, Кирисимой и Сакурадзимой - на берегу моря, согретые подземной магмой, кипели горячие источники. В давние времена мудрый человек придумал выстроить вокруг них стены. Так появилась Ютопия.  
В год, о котором пойдет речь, Ютопией владело двадцать третье поколение семьи Кацуки: отец, мать, дочка и сын. Старшее дитя - дочь Марико - была умницей и помогала родителям управлять гостиницей. Младший - сын Юри - с детства о чем-то грезил, подолгу пропадал в своих мыслях, сидя на берегу моря в любую погоду, считал звезды и путано говорил о чьих-то прекрасных очах. Дурачок, одним словом.  
Дети росли, родители старились. Каждый вырос кем хотел: Марико осталась в отчем доме, довольная островной жизнью, а Юри уехал в дальние края учиться искусству гладко скользить по льду. Насиделся, стало быть, на берегу, и дневные грезы даром не прошли.  
На пятый год его отъезда приключилось в семье горе. Питомец Юри, пес породы заморской, начал чахнуть от тоски по хозяину и через пару месяцев испустил дух. Ни объятия матери, ни слезы дочери, ни старания отца не могли исправить дела. По недоброму стечению обстоятельств случилось это в день важнейшего состязания. Семья Кацуки была простой и честной: несмотря на то, что молчание спасло бы их сына от горя, сестра и мать послали гонца с дурной вестью, и Юри заплакал, и Юри упал.  
Поздней ночью, когда слезы ушли и сердце стало пустым и легким, Юри вместе с наставником очутился на праздненстве. Его соперники сменили коньки на туфли и костюмы с блестками на костюмы-тройки; они пели, плясали и развлекались. Юри не хотел участвовать во всеобщем веселье - точнее, хотел, но не в роли шута, проигравшего свою честь и гордость, потерявшего друга и пять лет жизни. Ему хотелось снова очутиться на пляже, встать голыми ногами на мелкий белый песок, забыть обо всех заботах и горестях. Поглощенный этими мыслями, Юри пил игристое вино как воду, пока все мысли о море, звездах и чьих-то очах не переплавились в простую и ясную жажду действия. Куда бы Юри не смотрел, в фокус попадало лишь одно лицо, в центре зала неизменно оказывалась единственная фигура - вокруг нее разве что только мир не вертелся, а может статься, что и вертелся тоже. Фигуру с лицом звали Виктором, фамилия его была Никифоров, он сегодня забрал у Юри победу, а сердце забрал много-много лет назад. У него были прекрасные очи, бешено сверкавшие в свете софитов - хотя Виктор и сошел со льда, он все равно оставался в самом центре, в перекрестье света. Вокруг него роились спонсоры и поклонники; отвечая им, Виктор по-змеиному склонял голову, и хотя губы его улыбались, в глазах отражался холодный свет звезд. Виктор выпускал стрелу за стрелой и каждый раз попадал точно в Юри, в серединку его существа. Юри чувствовал его присутствие кожей и не мог сдвинуться с места от предвкушения и страха. Потом он поставил пустой бокал на фуршетный стол и решил, что пора спать, и пошел спать, но вместо этого заблудился и уперся лбом в грудь Виктора, потому что все дороги вели к нему. Юри не растерялся, жадно смял ворот иссиня-сизого костюма и пригласил Виктора танцевать. В нем говорили шестнадцать бокалов шампанского и десять лет отчаянной любви - видимо, Виктор почувствовал то или другое, потому что не отказал.  
Юри вел его твердой рукой, Виктор послушно прогибался в нужных местах и обвивал ногой ноги Юри. Они танцевали танго - по крайней мере, начали с него. Они обошли зал несколькими широкими кругами, заворачивая петли и чудом не сшибая других гостей; дыхание Юри брыкалось в груди, Виктор то вис на нем, то взлетал - казалось, пытается вырваться, но раз за разом возвращался. Он был настоящим, живым, непокорным - это приводило Юри в восторг. Держать в руках его было все равно что пытаться удержать шторм. Волосы разлетались ровной волной, когда Юри крутил его в поддержке. Юри ощущал близость моря, соленый ветер, неудержимую стихию - и Юри был в силах с ней совладать.  
Наконец Виктор устал, озарил Юри рассветной улыбкой и пообещал двух новых партнеров по танцу взамен себя одного, лишь бы только Юри его отпустил. “Мне не нужны другие, - воспротивился Юри, - только ты. Приезжай меня тренировать”. Виктор сделал вид, что задумался (он был такой красивый, что Юри сомневался в его умении думать). “Если победишь моих протеже в танце, - лукаво улыбнулся Виктор, - так уж и быть, поеду к тебе”. И вывел из толпы злющего подростка, который вызвал Юри на первый баттл.  
И были фризы и спины; футворк, павермувы и триксы. Первый кандидат Виктора был юным и быстрым, но Юри вела звезда, сверлила взглядом затылок, и Юри стал бессмертным и всемогущим. Руки не подвели его, когда Юри поднимался в стойку, ноги не сбились с ритма. Противник был упорным и молчаливым: он не запросил пощады, но на исходе трека испарился как облако в жаркий солнечный день.  
Второй соперник являлся противоположностью первому - приторный, податливый, он обволакивал и подминал своей уступчивостью. Несколько раз Юри чуть не забылся, не втянулся в его игру, ведь были и переглядки, и нескромные намеки, которые висящий на пилоне противник выражал всем телом. Юри пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы не поддаться его искренней симпатии. Страсть, которую танцевал Юри, не была направлена на него - и Юри выжал из себя все, что мог, и победил во втором состязании.  
Он был мокрым как мышь, волосы лезли в глаза; Юри обвил голову галстуком и прицельно шагнул к Виктору. Толпа вокруг него расступилась, давая путь, и Виктор стоял, как всегда, в центре, и с его лица осыпались осколки звездного алебастра, являя изумленную, недоверчивую к миру изнанку. Он вдруг перестал быть неуловимой силой, неподвластной стихией, ночным вором - он стал… сокровищем? Запертым за семью дверями кладом - или принцессой, ждущей избавления от дракона, от скуки, от одиночества в клетке из золотых медалей?   
\- Приезжай, - повторил Юри, и Виктор оторопело кивнул.  
***  
Долго ли, коротко ли, Юри вернулся в родимый дом. Он взошел на крыльцо, вдыхая забытый воздух источников - ни с чем его не перепутаешь, это горячая вода, теплое дерево, сладкий, душный, домашний аромат. В прихожую выбежала мать, кинулась с объятиями; балаган завертел Юри, втянул в привычную рутину, где он был не гордым победителем и не потерпевшим поражение воспитанником, а просто сыном. Родные не помнили его поражений и его побед - но их помнил Юри, и сколько бы он не пытался отвлечься, мысли возвращались в тот час, в ту секунду, когда он вышел на лед и развалился на части. Он держал в руках что-то бесконечно ценное, важное, прекрасное - и он упустил это что-то.   
Так Юри думал ровнехонько до следующего утра. Ночью была метель, она замела дороги и накрыла крыши плотным одеялом, под которым так сладко спалось. За ночь кто-то прокрался в дом - своевольнее кошки, ловчее куницы, смешливый как сам черт. Он обосновался на внутреннем дворе, в источнике, стоявшем особняком; он был голым и мокрым, его шкурка была розовой от пара, и он был решительнее всех, кого Юри только знал.  
Беса звали Виктором. Его фамилия была Никифоров. Он пришел к Юри из страны, занесенной снегом по ручку двери, и принес с собой мороз. Он осветил лед сотней маленьких звездочек. Он сыпал обещаниями как из рога изобилия: хотел жить в одном доме, быть Юри товарищем и учителем, уберечь от холода, напоить в жажду из своих уст, в голод - накормить. Виктор обещал покой (но раз от раза не давал покоя), звал вперед, выше, дальше и ближе.   
Юри не смог устоять - да и с чего бы ему пытаться. Их совместное путешествие началось быстро, с места в галоп, так что ветер закладывал уши. Юри не успел распробовать даже махонькой части, когда за Виктором через полсвета пришел его несбывшийся ученик и возникла необходимость сражаться. Если бы Юри не доверял Виктору слепо и беззаветно, он заподозрил бы интригу; но стоило только взглянуть на глупую счастливую улыбку, как сомнения развеивались сами собой. Виктор не был способен на такое. Все, чего он хотел - лететь вперед, позвать Юри с собой и никогда не останавливаться.  
И они летели. Далеко внизу проплывали реки, моря и грозы, мостовые, сады с домами и любимый пляж. Из-за облаков было сложно разглядеть подробности, прыжки не добавляли четкости, но одну вещицу Юри видел точно как никогда. Она сияла пером феникса, ясная и неподвластная пониманию.  
\- Эрос, - сказал Виктор, преданно заглядывая Юри в глаза, - твоя программа. Пользуйся. Дарю.  
Юри с первого взгляда знал, что с ней будут проблемы. Она была слишком яркой, слишком откровенной, слишком все. Ничего похожего на глубокомысленные прокаты для эстетов, которым Юри отдавал предпочтение раньше. Но ее подарил Виктор - и Юри взял, бережно положил за пазуху, думал о ней день и ночь. Знание о подарке грело его душу. Виктор сделал его сам. Сделал для него.  
В назначенный час Юри вышел на лед. В животе купались змеи, и Юри сделал вдох, чтобы унять тревожный зуд. Это не помогало, ноги подкашивались - страшно было так, словно он получил приглашение на казнь.   
\- Давай, - сказал бес на ухо, - ну, разом. Как в прорубь.  
Юри закрыл глаза и прыгнул в котел с ледяной водой. Холод выбил воздух из грудины, обжег макушку, спеленал его по рукам и ногам. Юри забарахтался, выдавая прыжки и дорожки, пригибаясь и вертясь, и потихоньку выгреб обратно к свету; бес наблюдал за ним с трибуны, он был другом и учителем Юри, и Юри носил его подарок у самого сердца. Юри выплыл - откатал программу на одном дыхании, и еще до последнего жеста он знал, каким будет исход. Иноземный соперник сбежал, не прощаясь, вызвав у Юри мгновенное чувство повторения истории; а какой, он и знать не знал.   
Радостный бес ходил по следам Юри, наступал на пятки, звал. Приходи вечером на крыльцо. Позови меня в свою комнату, в свою кровать, в свое сердце. Он был назойливым и настойчивым - как и полагалось бесу. Он спрашивал Юри о любви и не говорил о смерти. Пригласил на прогулку по пляжу. Юри согласился, чувствуя подвох: пляж давно стал его частью, исходной точкой пути. Бес чуял слабину и давил до боли, вынуждая открыться. Сулил близость, тепло, укрытие от шторма. Ему было мало того, что Юри танцевал для него, мало проведенных вместе часов и дней. Он хотел выесть душу. Верно, это было отличительной чертой его племени: за семью морями соперник Юри продал душу и тело демонице, обещавшей ему победу - и Виктору нужно было никак не меньше.  
\- Вижу, я для тебя недостаточно хорош, - пожаловался Виктор, измученный неприступностью Юри, - ну да ничего. Знаю, чем тебя подманить.  
Юри открыл рот, чтобы возразить, да так и закрыл. Виктор косил лазоревым глазом и вид имел самый что ни на есть лукавый.  
\- В краю, откуда я пришел, есть замок. Высокий и неприступный. В замке том так много залов, что можно весь день ходить, да так и не найти пути обратно. Много путников там головы сложило, - он прищурился от удовольствия, - и я там был.   
\- И, очевидно, вышел.  
\- Твоими молитвами. И не один раз. Залы там редкой красоты - роспись золотая, двери мореного дуба, янтарные ручки. Только достойный пройдет до конца. Иные путники прикорнут на перине - да так и уснут навек. Другие позарятся на сокровища, наберут полные карманы каменьев и пустятся наутек. Такие падают со скалы.  
\- Еще и скала есть.  
\- Все как полагается.  
\- Тебе, выходит, ни отдыха не хотелось, ни драгоценных яхонтов?  
\- А я упорный. И мало сплю.  
Виктор посмотрел Юри прямо в глаза - мороз подрал по коже.  
\- В самом дальнем зале стоит сундук, - старательно игнорируя произведенный эффект, поведал Виктор, - он закрыт на два замка.  
\- Какие замки? - из вредности уточнил Юри.  
\- Обыкновенные, - Виктор пожал плечами, - навесные. Один побольше, другой поменьше. Смазаны хорошо, открываются без усилий.  
\- Какой же в них тогда смысл.  
\- Смысл такой, чтобы туда дойти, - туманно ответил Виктор, - когда дошел,   
открыть их - дело техники.  
\- Что-то здесь нечисто. Что в сундуке?  
\- А вот этого я тебе не скажу, - Виктор прелестно улыбнулся, - у каждого свое.  
\- Что было у тебя? - упрямо нахмурился Юри.  
\- Что бы там ни было, счастья я не сыскал, - пригорюнился Виктор, - пять раз подряд.  
\- Вот это неудача, - посочувствовал Юри.  
\- А то. Зато планировочку теперь знаю как свои пять пальцев. И тебя туда проведу.  
\- И что мне за это будет? Чего потребуешь взамен?  
\- Рассчитаемся по факту, - ушел от ответа Виктор.  
\- Это еще как? Вдруг попросишь мое сокровище?  
\- Может и попрошу, а может и нет. На твое сокровище еще посмотреть надо.  
\- И дойти.  
\- Улавливаешь мысль. Ну так что, по рукам?  
Его протянутая ладонь сулила Юри бессонные ночи, опасности и приключения. Она обещала длинные перелеты, сбитые ноги, лишения и несчастья - и такое счастье, которое раньше трудно было себе представить.   
“Танцуешь с дьяволом - пляши до конца песенки”, - шепнул на ухо кто-то далекий, желанный, и Юри вложил пальцы в ладонь беса, скрепляя договор.  
Как будто ему было что терять, на самом-то деле.  
***  
\- Значит, так, - с энтузиазмом вещал Виктор, - пока дойдешь туда - три пары коньков сотрешь: железные, стальные и серебряные. Закрутишь тридевять три тройных акселя и три раза скажешь вслух волшебные слова.  
\- “Четверной флип?” - не удержался Юри.  
\- Нет, - Виктор немного спал с лица, - другие. Четверного флипа нам с тобой еще век не видать.   
\- А что насчет коньков? Почему золотых нет?  
\- Золотые мои были. Магия повторяться не любит.  
\- Какая же это магия, - засомневался Юри, - всего можно достичь усердием и старанием.  
Виктор негромко захрюкал - видно, его душил смех.   
\- Постараться придется, - подтвердил он, - к замку еще добраться надо. На твоем пути множество угроз! Трижды чуть не утонешь, дважды будешь распорот. Бросишь страну, что тебя вскормила.  
\- Ты что-то путаешь. Я уверен, что это сейчас была русская поэзия.   
\- Не цепляйся к словам. Ты пройдешь огонь, воду и медные трубы.  
\- Серьезно или образно?  
\- Буквально. Национальные отборочные, кубок Китая и Ростелеком. А там Юрочка, нелегко придется.  
\- Еще как, - Юри вспомнил Юрочку и поежился.  
\- Не думай о грустном, подумай о веселом, - высказался Виктор и запел заунывную песню.  
Прошел день, миновала ночь, в гостиной выстрелили хлопушки. В назначенный час Юри и Виктор явились на отборочные. Юри и то немного нервничал, а Виктор вовсе оробел: застыл соляным столбом, не мог и слова вымолвить. Обнял крепко, стиснул поперек груди, зашептал на ухо горячей скороговоркой: соблазни меня, мол, как своих японских школьниц. Откуда ни возьмись заиграла музыка, засверкали вспышки; на сердце жарко всколыхнулось перышко феникса, напоминая о чем-то прочно забытом и сладком как смерть.  
“Нужно мне тебя соблазнять”, - с досадой подумал Юри и вышел на лед.  
Выступление прошло гладко. Юри побил свой рекорд едва ли не на десять баллов; трибуны смотрели на него с восхищением. Виктор не разделял их мнение.  
\- Давай снизим сложность прыжков, - предложил Виктор, - как-то ты был не очень.  
\- Тебе недостает мотивации, - сказал Виктор, - я ухожу.  
\- У тебя губы потрескались, - вернулся Виктор, - а я вазелин припас.  
Его выкрутасы порядком выбили Юри из колеи, и Юри поцеловался с бортиком этими самыми навазелиненными губами. И носом. И лбом. Несмотря на это, Юри все равно занял первое место. И признался в любви на всю Японию - сотрясение его еще не отпустило, в голове перемигивались звезды, и чей-то голос говорил о немодном галстуке, который следовало сжечь еще на банкете, которого Юри не помнил.  
Приближался кубок Китая. Проводы были недолгими - Юри обнял сестру, поклонился отцу и матери и приятно проспал всю дорогу до Пекина, и ему почти не мешал пускающий слюни на плечо бес. Трудности для разнообразия начались до проката: Виктора замучили голод и жажда, и он убедил Юри сопровождать себя в набеге на ресторан традиционной кухни. За степенной беседой с наставником Юри Виктор напился до белых чертей, которые, видно, посоветовали ему раздеться. Юри пережидал стихийное бедствие стоически - но бедствие для того и было стихийным, чтобы сметать все на своем пути. Оно подкинуло Юри на волне, закрутило безукоризненными флипами и сальховыми, а потом выплюнуло на берег с новым личным рекордом и приземлилось сверху неподъемным грузом. Пожелало спокойной ночи голосом сладким как теплое молоко, и Юри за целую ночь не сомкнул глаз.  
Дальше - хуже. Если без сна у Юри еще были шансы на победу - сколько молодых рассветов он встретил за разговорами с героинями дейтсимов - то отсутствие веры в себя стремительно приближало эти шансы к нулю.   
\- Я слышал звон, - сказал Виктор подземной парковке, - не твоя ли самооценка разбилась?  
“Ну не твоя явно”.  
\- Хочешь, поцелую?  
“В задницу себя поцелуй”.  
В общем, мудаком он был редкостным. Кровь согрелась от гнева; кулаки сжались, чтобы раскрасить бесстыжую морду. Выходя на лед, Юри не ощущал холода - наоборот, пятки жгло, будто он шел босиком по углям. Щеки пылали от недавних слез. Собраться в целого человека после произошедшего казалось невозможным: Виктор сделал все, чтобы Юри победил, и все, чтобы Юри проиграл.  
“Забавное у него было лицо, когда я заплакал”, - подумал Юри, и на сердце стало легко и весело. Жар поднялся к коленям, вверх по животу, загорелся в груди. Юри прыгнул в котел кипящей воды; ему не было страшно и не было больно. Какая может быть речь о боли, когда варишься в кипятке.  
Забрать Виктора у всего мира - носить смешливого беса в кармане - было приятно. Юри чувствовал себя способным на любые, самые невероятные вещи. Он мог превзойти самые дикие фантазии и собирался это сделать. Юри считал себя упорным, настойчивым и прилежным - он был хорошим парнем, в конце концов - но никогда не считал себя сильным. Сила проснулась в нем сейчас, после невероятных испытаний, которые сожгли его дотла и возродили из праха.  
“Это сказка, - собирался сказать Юри, - посмотри на меня, посмотри, что ты сделал со мной, невыносимое чудовище”. Он рванулся навстречу Виктору, чтобы рассказать обо всем этом, перевести свое выступление на человечий язык.  
Виктор встретил его слова распахнутыми руками, сверкающими глазами, сахарными устами.  
\- Это присказка, не сказка, - тихо сказал Виктор и поцеловал Юри в губы, - сказка будет впереди.  
***  
Вслед за этим Юри осознал простую истину. Виктор мог петь песни о благородном пожертвовании, незамутненном таланте и поисках вдохновения хоть до зари. Все это не имело никакого отношения к реальной причине его приезда. Бес искал чего-то, кого-то звал, преследовал совершенно конкретную, но неизвестную Юри цель. Он жаждал исполнения своего желания так сильно, что был готов разнести Юри на атомы, разрушить его дух. И дело было не в том, что Виктор был плохим человеком, вовсе нет. Просто у Юри случайно оказалось то, что было нужно Виктору, а Виктор на пути к желаемому мог идти сквозь стены - в этом Юри давно убедился.  
Как всякий бес, он был безнадежно бесстыден. Без видимых усилий Виктор покидал наружный мир, замыкая Юри в тесном, жарком круге своего внимания: обнимал так, как будто никто их не видел, целовал так, будто никто не слышал, становился на колени столь непринужденным и естественным движением, что Юри и сам начинал сомневаться в существовании чего-то за пределами покрывала Изиды. Это играло ему на руку: танец выходил стремительнее и легче.   
Это играло против: в отсутствие привычного взгляда, который держал Юри на весу и пел на ухо баюльную песню, случайно пойманный взгляд недоброжелателя сбивал с ног почище стрелы. Оберег не работал, когда Виктора не было рядом; неприятное же это было открытие. Семья Кацуки славилась на Кюсю неподражаемыми яствами, гостеприимным домом и небрежным отношением к симпатичным собакам декоративных пород. Виктор обратился птицей и полетел за тридевять земель, за синее море-окиян, в тридесятое царство нести караул под дверью ветеринарной клиники. Он оставил Юри повторять всем телом свои черты, извиваться ночью на простыне от неясной беспричинной тревоги, взбивать подушку. Последний удар Виктор нанес не злым словом, не обидным делом. Его не было рядом, и этого хватило: затрещала, ломаясь, сталь - Юри сначала подумал, что это лед, но лед стоял на месте, а Юри упал. Удержался, зацепив рукой мутную рябь, проскользнул в убегающую дверь. Ряд комнат схлопнулся в точку, похоронив в минусовом пространстве все его надежды и страхи.  
Юри был один. До него ничего не существовало, впереди была пустота. Юри стоял на пороге богато убранной комнаты, где в ларце - весьма вместительном - его дожидалось сокровище. Юри отделяли от сокровища два замка (навесных, обыкновенных), несколько шагов и двенадцатичасовой перелет Шереметьево-Фукуока. Юри добирался сюда без малого год; он преодолел огонь, воду и кубок Ростелекома. На пути встречались опасности и приключения, друзья и враги. Он зашел слишком далеко, чтобы отступать, и, в конце концов, ему все еще было нечего терять.  
Юри сжал покрепче лямку рюкзака и сделал шаг, и Виктор побежал ему навстречу.  
За морями, за лесами, за далекими горами стоял стольный город Барселона. За один день Юри прошел его вдоль и поперек, наискось в одну сторону, потом в другую. Ноги заплетались от долгой ходьбы, пальцы онемели под весом подарочных свертков. Рука Виктора обвила прочной веткой поясницу. “Соскучился”, - предположил Юри. Голова пустовала, сердце чего-то ждало - Юри не подозревал, чего именно, пока не уткнулся в вывеску ювелирной лавки. Повлиять на дальнейшие события было невозможно: сказка затянула его и потащила за собой, подвела к витрине, ткнула пальцем в бархатные коробки. Виктор маячил за спиной призрачной тенью. Он знал, что должно было случиться, и Юри знал тоже. Это было до того неизбежно, что почти нежеланно. Почти.  
\- Погуляем, - предложил Юри.  
Виктор шел за ним как привязанный. Следом двигалась колонна конвоя - рождественский хор ряженых в уютные шарфы и оленьи рога людей. Виктор был бледнее обычного и молчаливее; Юри мог его понять, у него самого заплетались ноги, вязли в жидком асфальте.  
Они остановились в притворе собора. Юри чувствовал на себе нездешний взгляд - словно из-за глаз Виктора, изученных до последней крапины, на него смотрел кто-то настороженный, обеспокоенный, незнакомый. Взгляд студил изморозью гладь котла с кипящим молоком.  
Юри глубоко вдохнул и вынул из кармана кольца. Два замка, два золоченых ключика; скоро сказка сказывается, да нескоро дело делается. Из губ рвалась несусветная чушь, руки двигались как в замедленной съемке. Поднять ладонь, сдвинуть перчатку. Юри поднес ключ к замку и посмотрел прямо перед собой и чуть-чуть вверх.   
Виктор выглядел так, будто готовился вот-вот отъехать. Наверное, врал про пять раз - невозможно было вынести это единожды, а уж больше и вовсе немыслимо. Хотя кто знал, какие испытания выпали на его долю.   
Кольцо скользнуло на палец. Ключ пришелся по размеру; щелкнул, отпираясь, замок. Юри погрузился в молоко по макушку, сварился заживо и вскипел белой пеной. Он почти растворился, пока Виктор принимал решение - почти, но не совсем.  
Верно говорят, что предначертанного не избежать. Нужно было раньше думать: принимая приглашение, ступая на кривую дорожку. Прошлая жизнь Юри кончилась на пляже в апреле. Он почти не жалел о ней. Совсем не жалел. Над головой гулко ударил колокол, скрепляя сделку. Виктор переплел их пальцы, и на секунду два кольца свернулись в знак бесконечности.   
Продолжение прогулки вспоминалось Юри смутно. Вроде были люди - и не было их, были чай и разговоры, смех и телефоны, осязаемое смущение Виктора и его же бронебойная уверенность, набиравшая силу с каждым часом. Яркие картинки калейдоскопом пронеслись перед глазами, оставив после себя глухое чувство стыда и раскрывшейся тайны.  
Это было самое долгое погружение из всех случившихся. Юри не помнил обратной дороги: он вынырнул из котла и очутился на кровати гостиничного номера. Виктор только что вышел из душа. Весь его вид - ленивая грация движений, распахнутый ворот, прищур глаз - говорил о том, что Виктор собирается целоваться. Это было естественным следствием всего произошедшего, и Юри ничуть не возражал, но перед этим ему хотелось кое-что прояснить.  
\- Что ты такое и чего тебе надо, - спросил Юри, пристально глядя Виктору в глаза.  
Виктор помолчал. Кончик носа подозрительно сморщился, будто он решил заплакать.  
\- Юри, - сказал он, глядя на Юри несчастными трезвыми глазами, хотя выпил как минимум две пинты светлого, - пожалуйста, поверь мне. Где-то совсем недалеко, запертая в замке, тебя ждет...  
\- Дай угадаю, принцесса.   
\- Ты знал, - возмутился Виктор.  
\- Вспомнил. После сокровища чего еще можно было ожидать.   
\- Догадливый, - довольно посетовал Виктор, - ну да ладно. Не будем нарушать ход пьесы.  
Совсем недалеко (на расстоянии вытянутой руки), запертая в замке (сложенном из собственных предрассудков и гордости) тебя ждет прекрасная (как ясный день, как лунная ночь) принцесса. Только ты можешь ей помочь. Помоги ей, пожалуйста, Юри, а не то она умрет от тоски.  
***  
Принцессу звали Виктор Никифоров. Она с детства отличалась высоким ростом, о чем совершенно не кручинилась, поскольку обладала еще и легким нравом. У принцессы были длинные быстрые ноги и волосы цвета льняной пряжи. Победы давались ей легко, а поражений она не знала. Такой уж у нее был талант.  
Еще у принцессы имелся в наличии непростой бэкграунд. Детство она провела на льду, и лед заморозил ее сердце. У принцессы было множество поклонников, которые снабжали ее конфетами и букетами. Ни один из них не нашел дорогу в высокий замок, где под надзором бдительного как цепной пес дядюшки принцесса проводила свои дни. Ее волосы покрылись инеем, ее глаза обратились в хрусталь, кровь стала талой водой. Каждый раз, выходя на каток, принцесса опасалась в него врасти, обернуться высеченной изо льда статуэткой, и уж было хотела совсем перестать кататься.  
А потом она увидела Юри.  
\- На банкете, - уточнил Юри.  
\- На банкете, - согласилась принцесса. Она плакала и была оттого только красивее. Красивые слезы стекали по красивым щекам. За спиной принцессы раскинулись огни каталонской столицы. Все столицы мира покорились ее катанию, и принцесса загрустила. Ее сердце точила черная печаль. Ни один человек в мире не был ей интересен - ни как соперник, ни как никто. Так было до Юри.  
\- И после этого ты мне говоришь, что хочешь бросить кататься! - воскликнул Виктор.   
\- Я эгоист, - подтвердил Юри, - что нужно сделать, чтобы спасти принцессу?  
Виктор дернул бровями и посмотрел в потолок. Юри пригляделся, и действительно - его щеки окрасились легким румянцем. Можно было списать это на недавние слезы, но Юри подозревал, что дело в другом.   
Конечно, он оказался прав.  
\- Ну, поцелуй уже был, - принялся загибать пальцы Виктор, - кольцами мы обменялись. Свидетели найдутся. Осталось провести вместе ночь.  
\- Для этого тоже требуются свидетели? - обеспокоился Юри. И расстегнул молнию на олимпийке.  
\- Не требуются, - Виктор следил за его движением немигающим взглядом. Юри нашел, что такое внимание ему по вкусу.  
\- Не вижу причин отказываться, - сказал Юри и потянул на себя пояс его халата.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - сказал Виктор, - вот и славно.  
Ночь перетекла в день, а день - в еще одну ночь. Процесс спасения принцессы оказался на диво занимательным; Юри полагал, что он может затянуться на годы, но Виктор был не против. В руках Юри разрушился замок, разрушился алтарь, разрушился Виктор. Тонкий слой льда на его груди щекотно треснул, стоило Юри прикоснуться губами. Противореча своим словам, Виктор оказался жарче кипящей смолы. Он окунул Юри в гремучую нежность, задушил объятиями и вывернул душу наизнанку своими стонами - и тогда Юри обнаружил в себе настоящую силу, потому что он мог все это вынести, обглодать Виктора до костей и потребовать добавки.  
Губы разрывались шелковыми лоскутками. Бес хрипло смеялся, извивался, предлагая себя; в другую секунду принцесса прикрывала укусы на груди простыней, краснела, наматывала простыню на кулак и укладывала ноги Юри на плечи. Неудержимая стихия перекинула Юри поперек кровати, ткнула лицом в подушку и накрыла собой, вышибая воздух из легких. Он уберег Юри от шторма, которым сам же и являлся, сам убил (и притом не один раз), а потом напоил живой водой из собственных уст.   
Принцессе нравилось, когда Юри брал ее за волосы и вертел как хотел. Бес просил ласки. Стихия сокрушала. Юри одно за другим снял с него все обличья, пока измученный, но довольный человек - его суженый - не выдохся в ноль, не запросил пощады. Кольцо вплавилось в плоть, волосы на висках завивались от влаги, ресницы слиплись. Виктор закрыл глаза, и Юри поцеловал его веки, а потом не смог удержаться, прикоснулся к изнеженным губам. Виктор с готовностью ответил, поднял руку, но не донес до лица - уронил на подушку. Тогда Юри спрятал его под одеялом, чтобы рассветное солнце не мешало сну, и забрался следом, клятвенно обещая себе встать на тренировку и уже зная, что встать не сможет.  
То не лебедь на озере лелеется, не леса дремучие чернеются, не пыль в поле подымается - то Юри на льду катается. Было сложно собраться и выступать после всего случившегося: Юри ведь уже дошел до конца, отомкнул ларец, вынес на белый свет сокровище. Разбирать по кирпичику замок оказалось более чем трудозатратно, и он чувствовал в себе сытую усталость, но были и другие последствия: спасение принцессы не прошло для мира незамеченным. Направленные на Виктора взгляды обрели вес, они пристально изучали его, искали причину изменений, перескакивали на Юри - и слой тональника с палец толщиной не мог скрыть правды. Тили-тили-тесто, жених и невеста; сколько не смотри в разные стороны, сколько носа не отворачивай, вас друг к другу как магнитом тянет, спиной к спине, грудью к груди. А теперь поторапливайся, разорви объятие, выходи на лед - ты и так уже почти опоздал.  
Лезвия сверкнули серебром. Юри знал, что должен сделать: венчальный подарок, последняя ступенька к первому месту, конец пути. Он взял разгон и прыгнул четверной тулуп.  
И вынырнул из кипящего молока. В уши ударили аплодисменты, по глазам резал свет. Толпа бесновалась, приветствуя его возвращение - котел с ледяной водой, котел с кипятком и котел с молоком, Юри не утонул, не сварился заживо, не сгинул в горах. Такой свободы он не чувствовал никогда, словно только теперь и узнал, что значит - дышать. Он мог кататься вечно. Он хотел кататься вечно.   
Перо жар-птицы воссияло на груди. Принцесса улыбнулась Юри из ложи, обещая взбивать перину каждый вечер, жечь лучину, быть хорошей женой. Ожидание и так чересчур затянулось; Юри не собирался заставлять ее ждать вечно. Он вложил руку в протянутую ладонь и упал не на землю, а в небо.  
Виктор его поймал.  
\- Я решил, - сказал он, зажимая Юри у бортика, - я вернусь на лед. И буду тренировать тебя.  
\- А не слипнется?  
\- Ты не сахар, - Виктор улыбнулся так нежно, что сомнений не оставалось, - не слипнется. Ну что, как тебе такое сокровище?  
\- Какое еще сокровище. Я думал, сокровище - это. Это.  
Юри посмотрел на руку Виктора. Кольцо никуда не исчезло.  
\- Ах, это, - прощебетал крайне довольный собой Виктор, - это плата. Ты дал, я взял. С тебя причитается. Ты обещал!  
\- Слишком сложно, - вынес решение Юри.  
\- А ты думал, все будет так просто, яхонтовый мой.  
Нет, не думал. Юри припомнил до странного близкий - как вчера - день на пляже. Вот чего-чего, а этого не думал точно.   
\- Так что я получаю в финале? - уточнил он.  
\- Все, чего ты хотел. Все это. Этих людей, этот лед, место на пьедестале, здесь и сейчас. Меня, - из-за плеча выглянул бес, показал язык и скрылся.  
\- Все, чего ты хотел, - передразнил беса Юри, - весь этот лед. Это место. Этих людей.   
\- И тебя, - закончил Виктор, - хорошо, что наши желания совпадают. И что до финала еще далеко.  
***  
Тут и сказке конец, а кто слушал - молодец. Пора вставать, умываться, баловаться-миловаться, под венец собираться.  
Сила была на стороне Никифорова. Он встал первым и сварил кофе, что позволило Юри выбраться из постели и не умереть по дороге. Зимы в престольном городе стояли суровые - да и кто вообще устраивает свадьбу зимой?  
\- Хватит бурчать, - попросил Витя, подсовывая под локоть кружку, - расскажи лучше, что это за сказка была? То ли конек-горбунок, то ли мертвая царевна.   
\- Финист ясный сокол, - зевнул Юри и поудобнее устроил голову на толстой антологии, которую штудировал уже месяц как.  
\- Что-то слабо узнается.  
\- Перечитай и узнаешь, - предложил Юри. Ему нравилось засыпать под размеренный речитатив. Ну или не совсем засыпать.  
Помолчали, глотая черный как ночь кофе. Витя все делал с размахом: если зерна, то робуста, если кольца, то Тиффани, если церемония - то в феврале. Будильник пришлось поставить на пять утра. Глаза начали открываться только на исходе второй кружки.   
\- Про три пары коньков понятно, - задумался Юри, - про три котла тоже. А что за волшебные слова?  
\- Какие такие слова? - прикинулся лаптем Витя.  
\- Которые нужно было произнести. Три раза. И не четверной флип.  
\- Перечитай и узнаешь, - сказал Виктор и загадочно, совершенно по-бесовски улыбнулся.


End file.
